Life After Death
by SleepingTensai
Summary: Harry's life isn't nice. What does he do? How does it effect Draco? HxD Slash
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is a two-shot that wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. I hope you all like it. I have more stories that I have to write. Just be patient with me. Thanx!

* * *

It's Holloween at Hogwarts. A very happy time. But not for a certain taussled haired young man. 

Harry was currently sittinf on the shores of the lake and had a knife next to him. Harry wasn't really happy at the moment. He was staring at the lake while fingering the knife.

"No one really cares about me. Ron and Hermione have each other. Remus ranaway after Sirius dies, Dumbledore just manipulates me, and everyone else only cares about The-Boy-Who-Lived. Not me. The stupid prophecy rules my life. I should just get it over with."

With that, Harry picked up the knife and pointed it at his heart. By now, he had silent tears running down his face.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be joining you soon. I can't stay here any longer."

He drove the knife throught his heart. Harry gasped and started sobbing.

"Goodbye, Draco. I never told you how much I love you."

And those were the last words The-Boy-Who-Lived said.

**_Draco_**

Draco was looking for someone but to no avail.

_Where can he be?_

Draco walked out of the Great Hall and went outside.

_I need to find him. He has to know._

Draco decided to wait by the lake until 'he' showed up.

As Draco was walking towards the lake, he saw that someone was lying near the lake.

As Draco walked closer, he saw that it was Harry Potter,

At the sight, Draco's heart started beating faster.

_You found him. Calm down. Act like a Malfoy._

"Potter! What are you doing out here instead of in the party?"

Draco started worrying when he got no response from Harry.

"Potter?"

When he lookedc down at Harry, Draco gasped.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was covered in blood.

"OMG! HARRY! WAKE UP!"

When Draco bent down to check Harry's breathing, he was met with another suprise.

Harry was dead!

Draco took Harry into his arms and started sobbing.

"Why? You didn't even give me the chance to tell you how much I love you."

Draco looked down and saw th knife sticking out of Harry's chest.

"Is this how you killed yourself, love? Then I will go the same way."

Draco took the knife out of Harry's chest. Now he was openly sobbing.

"I'm coming, my love!"

And Draco drove the knife throught his heart.

With that, the Slytherin Prince welcomed the darkness.


	2. Life?

The next time Draco opened his eyes, he was surround be darkness.

_Where am I? _

Everything was so quiet. And then he heard it. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Hello? Who's there?"

No one answered. Draco's curiosity got the better of him. He followed the noise. After awhile, he saw someone faraway.

"Hello?"

The person seemed to have turned around. Draco started running toward the person.

As he ran closer, he started making out who the person was.

"HARRY!"

_**Harry's POV**_

After I stabbed myself, I guess I died. When I awaok, I was surrounded be drakness. I was alone. Then I started thinking about Draco. I couldn't stop myself. I started crying.

I don't know how loing I was crying, but after awahile I heard a voice. I thought I was going crazy. Then I saw a person faraway. The person started running towards me.

I couldn't believe who it was. Draco!

"HARRY!"

_**Normal POV**_

Harry stood up and ran towards Draco. They ran straight into each other's arms.

"Oh, Harry. I thought I would never see you."

"But, Draco. I'm dead. How can you be here?"

" I couldn't keep living, so I killed myself."

"But, Draco. You had everything. Why would you kill yourself?"

Draco embraced Harry.

"Because you killed yourself."

Harry was suprised with Draco's actions. He never acted like this before.

"Draco?"

"I have to tell you something. I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry started crying. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _sniffle _Really?"

Draco nodded. Harry held onto Draco even harder.

" I love you, too."

This was the happiest moment in both their exsistance.

They shared a sweet kiss that held all thier love for each other.

"Now we can be together forever."

" I wouldn't want it any other way, Harry."

And togehter, in each other's arms, they entered the place many know as heaven.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Tell me. Review. You see that little blue button? Press it. .


End file.
